A New Alliance
by mariakaicho
Summary: Higurashi-Taisho Kagome and her family wanted nothing more than a vacation. Although Sesshy had to go and turn it into something big. Will love or hate bloom in the most unexpected places? Pairings undecided, might not continue. You were warned.
1. Chapter 1

**Trouble in Forks**

**AN:** Haha! This is the story! It's an Inuyasha/Twighlight crossover! Yeah, I don't really know of any ideas for pairings so I'll just say Sesshy has a thing for Kags and then Edward falls for her and a dramatic thing and more and Jasper and Alice are not together…I'll just shut up and start the story now…yeah…

* * *

**Kagome's POV**

I swear, once I see Sesshomaru, I'm gonna try and strangle him! I just wanted to spend a vacation with my kids, yet Sesshy just had to turn my break into a business proposition. I felt like pulling my hair out just then!

"Hey, mom? What's wrong?" My youngest kid, Akago, asked me. I smiled at the baby in my arms. Now that Naraku had been defeated, Akago, Hakudoshi, and Kanna were released from his curse. Akago was starting to grow like a normal kid. Kanna and Hakudoshi started to look like teenagers in their fifteens. My little Shippo had grown from a little kit to a grown teenager. It was going to be a full house, but I was lucky that Sesshy was building a house for us.

"Mom?" Kanna asked, her coal eyes looking into mine.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just going to kill Sesshomaru once I get my chance," I said casually. Shippo, from the seat behind me, sweat dropped, looking at me weirdly. I smiled at him and Rin. Rin had decided to follow me, already knowing I was her mother and that was that.

"When are we going to get there? I'm tired of Shippo already," Hakudoshi groaned. And as if to prove him right, Shippo poked him in the side.

"We should be arriving any minute guys, and Shippo, if you don't stop, you know what'll happen," I warned. The plane started to tip downward, signaling our landing. I held the now sleeping Akago in my arms as the rest grabbed the bags.

"Well, let's get ready for the looks and stares now," Shippo grinned. I smiled as Rin took Akago from me, and I took the bags she held. We got off of the private jet Sesshomaru forced us to take, and welcomed all the stares we got from the locals.

"What? Like they haven't seen absolutely drop-dead gorgeous people before?" Shippo smirked. Kanna pinched Shippo's ear, effectively earning a cry from him.

"Hello miss. Are you -Taisho?" The airport attendant asked. I smiled and nodded my head, and the attendant handed me a small package.

"Oh, so here answers the question about the transportation. Now, Rin my little sweetie? Did Sesshy mention where the house was being built?" I asked the raven haired girl. She smiled and nodded her head, handing me the map to the house.

"Yup! Rin is going to drive to the house!" Rin exclaimed, clapping her hands together. I gave her the keys, and handed the other ones to the boys.

"Wow. Sesshomaru-sama really outdid himself. I never imagined getting a ride," Shippo grinned.

"Yeah, counting all the cars you wrecked, I bet Sesshomaru-sama had a hard time thinking about giving you one," Hakudoshi smirked. Kanna had taken Akago from Rin as we neared the front of the building.

"Hey, who are the Cullens?" Rin asked, looking around and spotting the cars.

"Probably some locals. You heard them talking about how we might be related right?" I said. Rin nodded.

"It's hard not to. They practically scream it out with the ears I have," Rin groaned. A crowd was forming around our cars, and it was getting annoying.

"Hey Kags! Can we go for a spin around town!?" Shippo shouted over to me. I gave a thumbs up to him and Hakudoshi, who smiled in return.

"Okay, let's head to the house now Rin," I smiled. Kanna sat up front while I sat at the back with Akago. I leaned my head against the chair, thinking about how I ended up adopting the kids.

_**Flashback**_

_Inuyasha was battling face to face with Naraku. Sango, Miroku, and Kirara were battling Kagura and the horde of demons. Hakudoshi and Kanna were my opponents, and Akago was placed beside a tree with Hakudoshi's steed. I was crying, thinking that no one, especially kids, deserved to die._

"_Kanna! Hakudoshi! Please! I know you don't want to be controlled! Come with me! I'll take care of you! Please!" I begged, my bow and arrows dropped at my side. Kanna's mirror was broken and Hakudoshi's spear was in his hands, ready to fight._

"_How do we know that you won't trick us!?" Hakudoshi yelled tears threatening his eyes. Kanna was kneeling, her face looking at me, pleading._

"_I'd never hurt you guys! I'll love you and I'll take care of you forever!" I yelled, my eyes still crying. Hakudoshi's spear dropped, and kneeled down holding his head. I rushed to their side, and to my surprise, they welcomed me into their arms. The whole battle went smoothly after they joined us, and we got back their hearts._

_**End Flashback**_

**Normal POV**

"Mom? We're here. Mom?" Rin waved her hand in front of Kagome's face. She was knocked out cold. "Oh, well." Rin sighed, giving up and deciding to carry her mom to her room.

"It's too bad mom didn't see the front of the house. Sesshomaru-sama surely outdid himself," Kanna smiled. Rin nodded in agreement as she picked her mother up and draped her arms around her shoulder. Kanna held Akago, and the luggage was left in the trunk for the boys to carry when they come back. All of a sudden, Kagome jolted awake.

"Someone's coming…and they're not human," Kagome whispered. She fixed herself up and took Akago from Kanna. The baby was now awake, and looked at Kagome.

"What's wrong mother?" Akago asked, looking at her in wonder. Kagome looked at the house, sensing it could stand if there was a battle.

"Get ready kids, we have visitors," Kagome whispered, and the girls blocked their minds. A Volvo C30 pulled up at the side of the road, and six people stepped out. Kagome knew that they were not human, and they could tell that she and her family weren't either.

"Oh, so this is what you-," Rin was cut off when the boy's cars pulled in. Two Porsche convertibles, one red the other blue, parked into the garage, and out came Hakudoshi and Shippo.

"Beat ya'," Shippo teased, and Hakudoshi rolled his eyes.

"Okay guys, settle down! You two grab the luggage and put them in the house," Kagome laughed at the boys bantering, and they listened to her order. The six guests walked over to Kagome, all but three wearing a smile on their beautiful faces.

"Hello, I'm Alice Cullen! Nice to meet you!" The pixie girl chirped. Her voice was like bells, so nice and comforting.

**Kagome's POV**

"Oh, Hello! I'm Higurashi-Taisho Kagome," I greeted, bowing in respect. "These are Higurashi-Taisho Kanna, Rin, and Akago," I introduced the rest of my family.

"Oh wow! What a cute baby!" Alice cooed. The blonde I saw was scowling, and two of the boys looked uncomfortable.

"Would you like to come in? Two of you look uncomfortable," I asked them, trying to be hospitable.

"We'd love that!" Alice exclaimed. I smiled as I opened the doors to the house, everyone following after me.

"Hey mom, you don't mind if we unpack the clothes later?" Shippo asked, looking at me from over the couch.

"Mom?" the blonde looked at me bewildered. I smiled, expecting that from them.

"Yes, I am their mother. Would any of you like a drink?" I asked, looking at each of them. I got a 'No' from all of them, and just shrugged.

"How old are you?" A brunette from the group asked.

"I'm-," as I was about to answer, my cell phone chose to ring. I looked at the caller I.D and groaned.

"Sesshomaru…" I muttered. I flipped open the phone, gesturing the rest to follow me to the living room.

"Hello Kagome. This Sesshomaru sees that you landed?" Sesshomaru asked more than stated.

"Yup. We did Sesshy, now when am I coming back? I'd like to kill you when I get the chance," I said, venom seeping from my voice. I was speaking in Japanese, so they didn't understand me.

"You will not speak to this Sesshomaru like that miko. Now put Hakudoshi, Rin, and Shippo on the phone," Sesshomaru said in monotone.

"Hakudoshi! Shippo! Rin! Sesshy wants to talk to you!" I called the boys. The three jumped out of their seats, racing over to my phone.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" The three chorused. I sighed and left them to talk to the great Lord of the West. I looked at my guests once more, and saw the girls with Kanna cooing over Akago.

"Would you like to hold him?" I asked the blonde. She looked at me, then back to Akago. She nodded and took Akago from Kanna.

"He's so adorable," The blonde cooed.

"Oh, I haven't really caught all of your names," I said, looking at all of the teens.

"Oh, the blonde is Rosalie Cullen, and the big one's Emmet Cullen. They're married. The one over there is Jasper Cullen, and the two next to him is Edward Cullen and Bella Swan," Alice said. I acknowledged them each, nodding my head towards each.

**Normal Cullen's POV**

The one known as Kagome handed over the phone to three of the kids, who spoke to the man with such high respect. Kagome had such a nice scent to all of them, an alluring scent which took so much trouble to control themselves.

"Edward, what's wrong?" Bella asked her boyfriend with worry. He was fidgeting, and knowing Edward, he never fidgeted like this.

Alice had been talking to Kagome and introducing each of them, and Edward tried to read Kagome's mind.

"Nothing's wrong Bella," Edward replied, his teeth clenched. Jasper excused his self and went outside, not able to stand the scent.

"Let's go Bella," Edward hissed, grabbing Bella's hand and heading outside. Alice sighed, noticing Edward's thirst.

"Sorry about Edward, Kagome. He's just uncomfortable around new people," Alice said, trying to convince Kagome. It was around after a twenty minutes we had to go.

"Goodbye! Anyways, why don't you guys visit us again next time? I'm sure I'll meet you again soon," Kagome said, waving goodbye. The Culllens left, looking around the house.

**Kagome's POV**

I waved goodbye to the Cullens, hoping they'd visit soon. I turned around with a serious expression, looking at Kanna.

"Kanna, research the Cullens now, Shippo and Hakudoshi, get me all of us registered into Forks High and Akago into nursery school," I commanded in a stern voice. They all nodded, rushing off to do as they were told.

"Mother, what happened?" Akago asked, looking at me with pure curiosity.

"They weren't humans Akago, and I have a small clue as to what they are," I said, picking up the baby and heading into my room to do my own research.

* * *

**AN:** So their it is! I don't think I'll continue it though, so laters!


	2. School sucks!

**AN: **Hehe…Sorry about the late update peoples. I'm going to change my name to something different, and I'm going to try and upload the other stories I have written from idea overload. Since I had so many favorites and stuff from this story, I'm going to continue it.

* * *

**Kagome's POV**

I had been searching on the internet for hours! I had hacked several databases, and I couldn't find anything relating to the Cullens. It was around midnight that I stopped searching, what was the use?

"Mom? Have you found anything?" Kanna's quiet and calm voice reached my ears, and it was quite calming. I smiled at Kanna and nodded my head in a negative.

"Nope, I didn't find a single thing, not even an inkling," I said, looking at my daughter. She was wearing the custom made clothes Sesshomaru had prepared for us. The only thing that all our clothes had shared were the crescent moons stitched onto the fabric, compliments of Sesshomaru.

"Go to sleep mom, we'll research them later. Our main goal is to find out the wolf sightings around here. Koga's freaking out about a new pack and he didn't know about it," Kanna groaned fakely, smiling at her attempt to cheer up her mom. Kagome smiled and nodded her head as she turned her computer off, following her daughter's advice and going to sleep.

Next day…

I was getting pissed off at my son's antics, that and he was corrupting my precious Rin. Kanna was smart enough to ignore them, but Rin was still naïve, even after all these years.

"Shippo, if you don't stop corrupting your precious siblings, I'm going to go there and rip your mouth off," I hissed, stopping whatever he was doing instantly. We had just dropped Akago off at the Nursery School, and the woman there gushed over my baby. I sighed, just like Shippo said, haven't they ever seen drop-dead gorgeous people before?

"Mom, we're here," Shippo said, opening my door. Hakudoshi had taken the mini van to school instead of riding with us. Thanks to my sensitive hearing, I could already hear the whispering and gossip around me.

"Wow, I didn't know we could become this popular," Hakudoshi joked to himself, looking at everything in sight. He was wearing a lavender polo shirt, matching his hair. He wore white jeans, adding to his adorable look. Shippo wore a _FOX_ T-shirt and Blue faded jeans with chains. Kanna and Rin wore Yin and Yang shirts and a black and white skirt with the opposite color pleats. I wore blue and white layered tank tops, and blue skinny jeans. Everyone was drooling all over us.

"Well, why don't we check our schedules, huh everyone?" I asked them with a smile. I looked straight ahead as I walked my kids looked around nervously, they had never met so many people at once, even their clients were less than this.

"Hey, mo-, I mean Kagome, do we have to go to school with you?" Rin whispered into my ear. I smiled mischievously, it would be my way of keeping watch on my kids, and we could communicate with each other instantly.

"Okay, I think the office is that way," I mumbled, looking around and finally spotting the door.

"No duh, Kags. That's why the door says 'OFFICE' right?" Shippo smirked, and he earned himself a hit on the head. I walked inside, asking for our respective schedules.

"Anyone have a class with me?" I asked, and they told me theirs.

"I'll be in you class with Shippo in history, math, and P.E," Rin told me.

"And Hakudoshi and I will be with you at Biology, L.A, Art, and we all have lunch together," Kanna said, looking at all our papers. I grinned; at least I had all my classes with at least one or two of my kids. The first was me, Hakudoshi, and Rin in homeroom. It was going to be Biology. We made our way together, splitting up with the others.

**Normal POV**

The teacher stood in front of the class, trying to settle almost everyone down. They had been talking nonstop about the new students, and they were excited to meet them.

A knock at the door silenced the class, and the teacher hurriedly made his way towards it.

"Ah! It's nice to meet you! Why don't you come in and introduce yourselves!?" The teacher exclaimed in a very sweet and fake smile. It was like he was trying to impress someone.

All of a sudden, three beautiful people walked in, their beauty overruling the Cullens. Bella stared at them in awe and shock. They were the ones that the Cullens had been talking about, the ones who didn't smell human. Sure they were gorgeous, but they still looked human…except for their unusually colored hair and eyes…okay, so they didn't look human at all. The first one that went up was the girl she knew as Kagome.

"Hello! I'm Hi-, I mean Kagome Higurashi-Taisho! I'm seventeen!" Kagome chirped, her voice sounding so heavenly.

"I'm Kanna Higurashi-Taisho. I am sixteen," The lavender haired female, now known as Kanna, said. Her voice was soft and soothing.

"I'm Hakudoshi Higurashi-Taisho. I'm seventeen," The lavender haired male snorted, that's what made almost all the girls in class swoon.

Edward was looking at them, trying to read their minds. He was failing, and he was getting frustrated. Kagome glanced at him from the corner of her eye and smirked, 'No one allowed.' Edward growled lowly and headed out of the classroom. The teacher looked at Edward, bewildered at his actions.

"Okay, why don't one of you sit next to Miss. Swan and the other two take up the empty desk at back?" The teacher informed the small group. They nodded, and they headed off to their seats.

Kagome sat next to Bella, smiling a greeting at her. Bella smiled back, wanting to make friends with the girl.

"So you're Kagome? I'm Isabella Swan, you can call me Bella," She smiled. Kagome's smile brightened, and introduced herself again. The two became fast friends, and it was time to switch classes. It was history, and she met up with Rin and Shippo in front of the class, having to introduce herself yet again. It continued like this until lunch after fifth period.

"Okay, we're going to eat lunch outside right?" Rin asked, looking at her mother. Kagome nodded, walking over to her car. She grabbed out her bulging yellow backpack, and they all smiled. They went to the terrace and sat down under a random tree. Shippo had set up the blanket on the ground, and they unpacked their lunch. They seemed to be causing quite a commotion with them eating and stuff.

"Hey, mom? I was wondering if Sesshomaru-sama and Jaken were going to came and set up the new building this week," Kanna said, taking a bite out of her omelet.

"Hmm, I think they're coming in a few days. It depends on the amount of work Sesshy has," Kagome replied, eating her instant ramen…how she managed to heat it and add water, she doesn't know.

"I hope he brings Koga with him, I don't have anyone but Hakudoshi to challenge with," Shippo mused, biting what he called a 'faceless octopus.'

"I'd love to see Ayame, although Koga still has a thing for mom," Kanna giggled a little, covering her mouth. She was eating a salad and some wieners.

"Okay! I'm do-," Kagome was interrupted as her cell phone rang. She flipped it open, and guess who was on it.

"This is Sesshomaru," The other voice on the line said.

"No duh it is dummy. You're the only one who is registered as a restricted number," Kagome teased.

"You will not talk to this Sesshomaru like that Miko. Koga is being sent over. I'll be there in a few weeks. The business is having a lot of propositions, and a shadow demon is asking for Kanna's hand in marriage," Sesshomaru informed. Kagome smirked at Kanna, who overheard the conversation.

"We'll do a meeting and see if they're compatible, and do come here soon. Koga is going to drive me crazy, plus, it'd be trouble if you don't come and supervise the construction. Remember the last time that I supervised one?" Kagome grinned as Sesshomaru froze on the other end, contemplating the choice.

"I'll be there as soon as I can. The building won't be in the shape of a heart this time, good bye mate," Sesshomaru concluded, and hung up the phone. Kagome laughed and hung her own up, looking over at the smirking kids. They cleaned up and got ready to finish the rest of school, unaware that four pairs of amber eyes were watching them.

**Kagome's POV**

I groaned, it was finally over! I hated Math in the whole entire world! Even though I knew stuff and passed it 20 or so years ago, I still hated it! I got into the car and waited for the others to come. Kanna and I were going to go to La Push to look for the pack of wolves, and the other three were going to pick up Akago and do more research.

Kanna entered the car, and I started it up. The others took the mini van in order to buy more stuff for the house, so we headed straight towards La Push.

It was not long before we reached the area, and let me tell you, it was beautiful. The air was clean, and the scene was breathtaking! Luckily I had brought my camera, and Kanna brought hers too! We walked around together, looking for scents and taking a few pictures. We looked around, and spotted a bunch of big dudes staring at us. One came over to us, smiling a friendly smile.

"Hello, I'm Jacob Black. You guys new?" The boy asked.

"Yes, we are. I'm Kagome, and this is Kanna!" I greeted. Kanna could use a few friends, and these guys didn't seem to afraid or shy to approach her. Kanna nodded, and Jacob called his friends over. They introduced themselves as Sam, Paul, Seth, Embry, and Quill. They invited to show us around and we agreed. The boy Seth and Kanna seemed to get along, and Kanna smiled a lot around him. Jacob was my friend instantly, and we shared a lot of things in common.

"Why don't you all come over to my house for dinner? It would be a great thing if we had company," I asked, my eyes turning to puppy eyes. Jacob laughed and ruffled my hair.

"Only if you have enough for all of us, we're growing boys," Jacob laughed. I laughed with him as Sam scolded Jacob for being rude to us. I could tell it was going to be an interesting dinner night.

* * *

**AN:**YAY! I did the second chapter! Do you love me or what? Okay, enough inflating my ego, I'm going to burst. I'm just a kid, so don't go flamey on me. I'm sorry if there's not enough details, but I had fun writing this. PEACE OUT HOMEDAWGS!


	3. Kagome: Forgetfulness included

**AN: Wow…I'm sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. I swear I've been busy! I went camping, my sister…okay…I'm fed up with excuses! You can see my other story to see the excuse. It's Reconciled, a Death Note Fanfic. And to clear some stuff up, Bella wasn't formerly introduced to Kagome, and so that's why she really didn't meet her when they were at her house, also because Edward was keeping her away. And I still can't explain why I'm so late with this…maybe because I lost interest for a while. You readers should be happy I'm continuing this, I guess…Well, that's what a so called 'friend' of mine said… Now, on with the story!**

**Azmaria: Maria **_**owns nothing of Twilight or Inuyasha. She wishes she did though.**_

**Me: How did you get here!? You're not supposed to be here! And you're me!**

**Azmaria: You said the magic word. The title of my story.**

**Me: What? Reconciled?**

**Matt: Hello!**

**Me: What the!?

* * *

**

**Kagome's POV**

I had taken my car, the boys promising to come over later. Kanna's face was impassive, but you could tell she was excited by her eyes. I liked Jacob and Seth, they were the most light-hearted out of them all, but I could also tell they held a secret. They did smell like wolf though, and it was kind of unnerving.

I had pulled up in front of my house, and as soon as I got out, I was assaulted by a green blob crying out _'Lady Kagome!'_ Kanna walked over to me, and kicked the green blob off of my leg.

"Jaken. I thought Sesshy wasn't coming," I said, looking at the toad demon. He was clutching his head, mumbling _'Impudent child.' _

"Aah! Lady Kagome, Lord Sesshomaru had sent me here to give you the documents on the building. He specifically said NO HEART-SHAPED BUILDINGS, and told me to repeat this to you. Ah! He also said that he wants his mate to be in perfect condition and no fights!" Jaken said, reporting everything the dog demon had told him. I closed my eyes, my face scrunching up in untold anger.

"Sesshy is such an ass. He's still courting me, and yet he already says I'm his mate! I wonder how big that icicle is up his ass!!!" I ranted, stomping to my house and slamming the door. Jaken and Kanna were already inside, and Rin was hugging the toad demon to death. A small smile made its way to my face, before I plopped myself down on the couch. I opened the files, most containing the blueprints of the building, seventy stories, and two containing some work for Rin and Kanna. Said girls sat down next to me, and I passed them their work.

"Hey Kaa-san! Did Fluffy-sama send anything for Hakudoushi and me?" Shippo asked from across the room.

"No. Nothing for you two, but there's some work for Rin and Kanna," I said, passing the work to the two girls.

"Kami…We're going to be working for the whole week," I said, and the two girls next to me sweat-dropped, nodding slightly.

"Oh, well. I guess we have to go to the school and inform them…mataku…why can't Sesshy just give us our vacation…" I whined, chibi tears running down my face.

* * *

**oxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxxo

* * *

**

**Normal POV**

Kagome, Kanna, Rin, Shippo, and Hakudoushi were walking towards the office, each dressed in business clothes and talking into their cell phones. Several students stared after them, wondering why they were dressed in such appearances.

"I said NO you blubbering idiot! I told you to inform them of the schedules immediately! Do you know how much I'm going to clean after you!? You're FIRED!" Hakudoshi yelled into his phone. Kagome sighed, another incompetent human being hired by an incompetent human worker.

"Goodbye Sesshy, I have to fix up some messes at school…Oh shut up about it already!...Bye," Kagome muttered a quick, 'I love you,' and it went unheard by the others. She hung up her cell phone, finally making her way to the office. The secretary looked surprised to see them, then composed herself.

"U-umm…H-how may I help you?" The secretary squeaked, her face a little flushed.

"Yes, there was nothing specifying that we couldn't have jobs, and I'm sorry to say but we will be gone during a few days, so we came here to inform you of our leave," Kagome said, irritated at the buzzing cell going off in her pocket. She ignored the call, which was from an ignorant worker she was deciding to fire.

"B-But the school can't-," The woman was cut off by Hakudoshi, who snarled and slammed a card onto the desk.

"This is from Sesshomaru Taisho, please do your job well and we won't have you fired," Hakudoshi ground his teeth in annoyance. Shippo hung up his phone, just finishing his call.

"Haku, we have to go soon. The company is already pestering us about the files and documents that need to be delivered. I'm sure you don't want any more work as it is," Shippo smiled at the secretary, and pulled Hakudoshi out swiftly.

"Sorry, but we'll have to take our leave now," Rin said, looking at her mother and sister. The two girls walked out of the room, and Kagome gave the secretary a final smile before walking out.

* * *

**OUTSIDE…**

What the Cullens didn't expect seeing were the business dressed Higurashis, all walking to their cars. Bella, being the curious and friendly girl she was, decided to ask Kagome about her attire.

"Oh, this? Stupid Sesshy made me in charge of the building…And I can't make it a heart this time!" Kagome exclaimed, then pouted after she was asked. Bella smiled at her friend, a little shpcked that she would be working, and being put in charge of the construction of a building!? Bella never imagined that. Alice's eyes looked far away when she came back to Edward, and a frown marred her beautiful face. Edward had the same expression, although his was more confused.

"Is there something wrong?" Bella asked, feeling out of the loop.

"We're following them," Edward replied swiftly, and swept her into his Volvo, all in record time.

"W-What!? Why!?" Bella exclaimed, confused over their actions. Kagome's family didn't look or act harmful, or maybe it was just what she thought.

"It doesn't matter. Alice can see them heading for Seattle, but she can't make out anything than the buildings. She recognized a sign, and remembered seeing the same thing. Whenever she tries to look more, it lasts one or two seconds then its gone," Edward explained, and Bella scrunched up her nose, trying to absorb all this information. Her side hit the door of the car, since she was not buckled in and the car took a sharp turn. She hissed in pain, and Edward shot her a sorry glance, his face reeling back to the road. They parked the car back at their home, and ran all the way to the Higurashis' house, Bella riding on Edward's back.

"Hey, Edward? I don't think this is such a good idea…" Bella trailed off, a lump forming in her throat. She swallowed nervously, trying to look for a way to get out of this. Usually, she tried to follow Edward everywhere, and now…the Higurashis were just too nice to be evil. She frowned a little, and a calming wave washed over her, instantly whispering a 'thanks' to Jasper, who was keeping pace with them, considering Edward was faster than all of them.

"We're here," Edward announced, stopping right at the outskirts of the Higurashis' house, able to be where they weren't sensed…or so they thought.

* * *

**Normal Higurashis POV**

Kagome finished preparing her files, having done them in record speed that not even the fastest working demon could match. She sighed, frustrated that the vampires had not even given her any useful information. She wanted a damn vacation and she'd go through Hell and fight the devil himself*cough*Sesshomaru*cough* just for one vacation!

"Mama?" Rin peeped into the room, sensing her distressed mother's aura flare angrily from outside the room.

"Sorry, Rin…I just wanted to relax wit all of you…Uuugh…I hate Sesshy…Making his future-mate-to-be and pups-to-be work so damned much! Is working so much illegal!? I want to make a law…" Kagome groaned, Rin giggling and stepping into her mother's room fully, files placed securely in her hands.

"I've finished these. Now we can make the dinner preparations that Kanna-chan told me all about!" Rin chirped, extremely bright and happy to meet new people.

"Oh, CRAP! I totally forgot! We need to make a LOT of food, ASAP! I suggest a meat based meal and plenty of desserts. Make sure Shippo and Akago stay out of the kitchen. Force Hakudoshi to help since his cooking is to DIE for…Let's get going!" Kagome happily exclaimed, her bitter mood gone for the moment. She sped downstairs, stopring in the middle of the living room.

"I think I'll invite Bella over. She's my new friend, and I can tell she has a holy feel about her," Kagome mumbled to herself, whipping out her cellphone. She had given Bella her old one, insisting she have it since she refused a new one. She had reluctantly agreed, even though it was an old Jukebox, Kagome thought she should have gotten her first friend here something better.

The phone rang a few times before being answered, "Hello?" Came Bella's uneasy voice.

"Bella! I'm having a dinner party with some people I met in La Push! I was wondering if you could come? I think one knows you, he goes by Jacob Black?" Kagome said, her voice filled to the brim with happiness.

"Umm…yeah, I know him. I'll be able to make it in a little while," a few whines of _'How come you didn't tell me you have a cell phone! You didn't even give me your number!'_ was heard at the other end, "I'll see you there?" was Bella's unsteady answer before the phone was heard being snatched out of her hands and closed.

"Oh, well~!" Kagome grinned, skipping into the kitchen and preparing to help with everything. No one knew what they were getting themselves into…

* * *

**AN: Awesomeness! I made a cliffy! Don't you just love cliffies???...Okay, you don't…but I do! *dodges kunais, and computers and pencils* okay….STUPID LEECHES WILL NEVER GET A HOLD OF ME!!! MWUAHAHAHAHA!!!**

**L: The Triple L?  
**

**M: Or the Twilight Vampire wannabies?**

**Me:Uh-oh…AND WE"RE NOT LEECHES!!!  
**

_**Next Time:**__ Who are these mysterious Higurashis? Who is that stoic silver-haired man who walked into the house and claimed Kagome his fiancée? Why is Jacob so mad? Who are these mysterious people appearing in the Author's Notes???_**Find Out Next Time On A New Alliance!**


End file.
